New Villian New loves
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: (Title will change) There is a new villian in town and she is after the Titans...rnThere is a lot of BBxRAE and STARxROB fluff in this story please Read and Review THANK YOU :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello…………….. Okay this story going to have major fluff STARxROB and RAExBB don't like the couples then you don't have to read……. Anyhoo this is my new story and a new villain has come to Jump City. **

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

The light shown brightly on Raven's face as the sun rose early in the morning.

"Damm sun, go away." Raven mumbled as she rolled over as she put her head under her pillow.

"Good morning friends." Starfire cheered loudly from her room.

"Whatever Starfire." Raven replied as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Raven looked at her clock as it read 7:00 AM.

"I don't want to be up yet." Raven moaned as she fell back onto her bed.

There was a light knock on Raven's door.

"What?" Raven yelled.

"Friend may I come in?" Starfire beamed happily.

"Yes." Raven replied as she moved to the end of her bed.

"What's wrong Starfire?" Raven looked at her.

"Well nothing is the matter I was just wondering if you would like to hang out today." Starfire smiled.

Raven looked at her as they sat in silence for a minute.

"Yeah sure whatever." Raven finally replied as she stood yep.

"Oh glorious." Starfire smiled as she hugged Raven and left her room.

"Arg!" Raven moaned as she walked into her bathroom.

* * *

Starfire skipped into the main room, she seamed awfully happy this week and no one really knew why. She skipped into the kitchen and pulled out a green apple.

"Good morning Star." Robin smiled as he walked into the room.

"Hello friend Robin." Starfire smiled back.

"So Star what are you doing today?" Robin asked as he walked over and sat on the lounge.

"I and friend Raven are doing the 'hanging out'" Starfire replied also sitting on the lounge next to Robin.

"Oh." Robin laughed. "That will be fun."

"I am hoping so." Starfire clapped as Cyborg walked in.

"Hello Cyborg." Robin looked back at him.

"Hi Robin." Cyborg replied going through the cupboards.

"Please friend what are you looking for?" Starfire looked back at him too.

"BB hid my controller." Cyborg mumbled as he checked the fridge.

"Please where is Beastboy?" Starfire looked around.

"He is probably making out with Raven somewhere." Cyborg chuckled.

"I don't think so." Raven stood at the door with her hands on her hips as she frowned at Cyborg.

"Do you know where the little rat is?" Cyborg looked up at her.

"Probably is a rat somewhere hiding from you." Raven replied as she walked over to the lounge.

"That's why I said rat." Cyborg said as he put his hands over his face.

"Raven where are you wishing to go on our day of 'hanging out'?" Starfire asked Raven.

"I don't know Star …………. You pick." Raven replied as she fell back into the chain as she sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Robin looked at her as he raised an eye-brow.

"Nothing, it's only seven in the morning but hey." Raven said sarcastically.

"Actually it's seven thirty." Cyborg replied still going through all the cupboards.

Raven glared at him. "When I woke up it was seven, leave me alone."

"Arg I can't find it." Cyborg slammed the cupboard door shut.

"Please the door did not hide it." Starfire frowned.

"Unlike on you're creepy planet not everything is ALIVE!" Cyborg yelled as he stomped off leaving two very confused and one very upset Titans.

"I do not believe that my planet is creepy." Starfire hugged herself.

"It's not Starfire……….. Cyborg is just going through a bad time or a grumpy one or whatever." Raven said at attempting to make Starfire feel better.

"Yeah Starfire don't worry about it." Robin smiled at her.

"Thank you friends." Starfire smiled back.

* * *

After about ten minutes the girls had gotten ready to go, as they both came out into the main room they saw Robin with Beastboy.

"Heya girls." Beastboy smiled at them not really turning around.

"H…….H……Hi." Robin choked out.

"Hi…………. Can we go now…….. I want this over and done with as fast as possible." Raven said as she crossed her arms.

Beastboy turned around and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

Starfire was wearing a mini-skirt it was a dark pink and a light pink together, she wore a tank-top which was a purple pinkie colour, she had bits of her hair tied up, the front bits we're in plaits and tied back together and the rest of her hair loose, she had pink high heals, hooped earring and a necklace with some lip gloss on with a small cute pink bag.

Raven wore dark blue jeans that had a belt that had loose parts coming off it, she wore a purple tank-top her hair she left out, she had a couple of bangles and a necklace on, was wore some lip gloss, eye-liner and massacre on and she was wearing sneakers.

"Put you're big bug eyes back in you're head." Raven laughed lightly as her and Starfire walked over to the boys.

"Would you wish to join us?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Umm." Was all the two boys could say.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Raven asked as her and Starfire looked at the two baffled boys.

"Umm sure." Beastboy finally answered.

"Good then let's go." Raven said as they walked towards the elevator.

"BEASTBOY!" Cyborg screamed from his room.

"Go, go, go." Beastboy yelled as he pushed them all into the elevator.

"EEP!" Starfire squealed as they all fell to the floor.

* * *

Cyborg ran into the main room and then looked over to the elevator to see Beastboy on the floor looking at him with his lips pushed together and his ears back.

"You little!" Cyborg yelled as he ran for the elevator.

Beastboy quickly got up enough to push the button for the doors to shut. The doors shut just as Cyborg got to them, Cyborg yelled as the elevator went down. Beastboy let out a big breath as he fell back onto his friends on the floor.

"Beastboy get up." Raven pushed him off of her.

"Sorry." Beastboy blushed as he put out his hand for her.

"It's okay." Raven replied as she took his hand.

"I believe that was painful." Starfire managed to sit up.

"I agree with Starfire." Robin rubbed his arm as he put his hand out for Starfire.

"Beastboy why was Cyborg chasing you in an outraged, angry, killing type way?" Starfire asked as she took Robin's hand.

* * *

The elevator doors opened as the group of four walked out.

"Yes Beastboy please enlighten us." Raven put her hands on her hips.

"Hee, hee." Beastboy put his two index fingers together. "Well you see I got Cyborg's favourite controller and broke it by accident so he came after me." Beastboy smiled.

"Nice." Raven said as she walked to the entrance.

"So which mall?" Robin asked as he looked at Starfire.

"The one I always go to." Starfire smiled.

"Okay then." Robin smiled back as he took her hand.

Starfire blushed as she began to fly.

"Let's see." Beastboy walked up to Raven.

"What?" Raven looked at him.

"Either I take your had and we do what they do or I morph." Beastboy smiled

"Beastboy!" The elevator doors slammed opened as Cyborg had the need for BLOOD in his eyes.

"I'm gonna say this way!" Beastboy grabbed onto Raven's hand.

* * *

Raven looked down then blushed as she flew up holding onto Beastboy.

"This will be oh so fun." Starfire smiled at her four friends.

"Yeah…………… heaps." Raven said as they landed on the ground.

"Where are we going first?" Beastboy asked.

"Well we could go to the clothes or we could go to the food." Starfire replied.

"I say food." Beastboy put his hand in the air.

"Of corse you do." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Food later let's just walk around." Robin said as he waited for an answer.

"That is a good idea." Starfire clapped.

"Yeah I really don't care." Raven replied.

"I agree with Raven." Beastboy smiled at her.

"Great then lets go." Robin said to his friends as they nodded.

The group walked into the mall, as they began to walk around until Starfire found the pet shop……..

"They are very cute." Starfire shrieked as she looked at the cats, then dogs, then fish, then birds.

"I can't handle much more." Raven moaned as she lent on the wall.

"Come on then." Beastboy looked at her.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Let's go do our own thing." Beastboy whined.

"But I said I would stay with Starfire." Raven replied looking at Starfire play with the puppies.

"But Robin will stay with her." Beastboy whined again.

"Why don't you go off with yourself?" Raven asked.

"Because I want to go with you." Beastboy smiled at her.

Raven blushed as she looked away. "Umm hey Starfire."

"Yes friend Raven?" Starfire looked over to Raven holding a husky in her hands.

"Beastboy and I are just going to look around …………….. Away from the pet shop." Raven said looking around the pet shop.

"Oh yes that will be okay." Starfire smiled as she looked up at Robin.

"Umm I'm going to stay with Star." Robin sighed as he looked down at Starfire.

"Thank you friend Robin." Starfire smiled at him again.

"Yeah right we're off." Beastboy said as him and Raven walked out of the shop.

* * *

"Thank god we're out of there." Raven said as they walked towards a food place.

"I know what you mean." Beastboy laughed as they came to the food place.

"What do you want?" Beastboy looked at Raven.

"Umm just a soda." Raven replied.

"What would you like?" The shop keeper asked.

"Two sodas thanks." Beastboy said taking out his wallet.

"Sure." The shop keeper smiled at Raven.

Beastboy frowned as he looked at the guy who had served them.

"There you go two sodas." The guy winked at Raven.

"How much is that?" Beastboy asked as he glared at the guy.

"Five dollars." The guy replied.

"There." Beastboy gave him a five dollar note as he grabbed the two drinks as him and Raven walked off.

"Where do you want to go?" Raven asked as she opened her drink.

"Where ever." Beastboy replied.

"Then let's go outside." Raven said as they both walked towards the outside gardens.

* * *

"Oh Robin thank you for staying with me." Starfire hugged him as they walked out of the pet shop.

"Sure anytime Star." Robin smiled at her.

"Where do you wish to go?" Starfire asked.

"Do you want to grab some food?" Robin looked at her.

"I am wishing for the ice cream." Starfire giggled.

"Cool." Robin replied as they walked towards the ice cream shop.

"I am glad I am here ……… with you." Starfire blushed as she looked away.

"So am I Star." Robin smiled as he took her hand.

"But Robin we are not flying anywhere." Starfire looked down at their hands.

"No Starfire, you can hold hands for no propose." Robin laughed a bit.

"Oh I understand." Starfire smiled as they got to the ice cream shop.

"What would you like?" The lady asked as she looked at the two Titans.

"What do you want Star?" Robin asked her.

"I wish to have four scoops, one the strawberry flavour, one the chocolate, another the mint and the last one the rainbow." Starfire smiled as she turned to Robin.

"Right I'll just have chocolate." Robin replied.

"You are not wishing to pig out of the ice cream?" Starfire looked at Robin.

"No Star ones enough for me." He smiled at her as the lady gave them the ice creams.

"That will be six dollars." The lady smiled at them.

"Yep." Robin replied as he opened his wallet and pulled out a five dollar note and a one dollar coin.

"There you go." Robin gave the lady the money as Starfire took her ice cream and Robin took his.

Starfire smiled at Robin as they held hands and walked around the mall.

* * *

It had been two hours now and the four Titans where meeting back together.

"Hello friend Raven." Starfire waved as she ran over to them.

"Hello Starfire." Raven replied as she waved back.

"Hey." Beastboy said as he looked at Robin.

"Hey." Robin replied.

"It is funny that we did not bump into each other when we where walking around." Starfire looked at Beastboy and Raven.

"We where outside most the time." Raven replied as they heard Robin's communicator go off.

Robin took out his communicator as the others surrounded him looking at it two.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Cyborg's face appeared as he screamed into the communicator.

"Please friend we are at the mall of shopping." Starfire replied.

"Thanks for telling me!" Cyborg yelled again.

Raven took the communicator from Robin hands.

"Hey!" Robin tried to get it back.

"We WOULD have told you if you didn't come after Beastboy." Raven said into the communicator.

"Yeah!" Beastboy came into view for Cyborg.

"YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy gulped as Robin took the communicator back.

"We'll be home soon." Robin said as he closed the communicator.

"Oh man I'm going to die." Beastboy put his hands on his face.

"You're not going to die." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Dude have you seen how angry he is?" Beastboy began to pull at his hair.

"Yes…..." Raven replied.

"Why do you not buy a new one for him?" Starfire asked as she looked at him.

"Starfire you're a genus." Beastboy smiled as he bolted off.

Starfire smiled as Beastboy ran off.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Robin asked.

"No……………. he'll com back." Raven replied.

"………..Okay………." Robin raised an eye-brow again.

"You know if you keep doing that your eye-brows will fall off." Raven looked at him looking at her.

"Hmmm." Robin folded his arms.

"BACK!" Beastboy yelled as he ran back.

"Told ya he would come back." Raven looked at Robin.

"Glorious Raven." Starfire clapped.

"Yeah…………… Yeah." Raven replied.

"Come on let's go home." Robin said as the group walked outside.

* * *

They walked out into the car park, the wind started to blow heavily as dark and stormy clouds began to cross the sky, lightening and thunder sounds came out of the sky as the wind still continued to blow. It started to pour down with rain and it wasn't soon until the group was saturated.

"Dude this isn't normal." Beastboy yelled out of the wind and the thunder.

"This is Jump City is anything ever normal?" Robin replied.

"We must get home." Starfire said as they began to run towards the tower.

"Not afraid of a little rain are we?" A voice called out.

"Who are you?" Robin looked around as did his friends.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The voice said again.

"That's why we are asking." Starfire yelled out.

"Chill." The voice yelled as a lightning bolt struck Starfire as she was thrown back.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he was about to run over to her.

"I wouldn't do that." The voice laughed.

"Why not?" Raven yelled as he eye began to glow white.

"BECAUSE!" It yelled as another bolt came out of the sky and hit Raven back.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled.

"Pity really." The voice laughed.

"Just show us what you are." Robin said through his teeth.

"That would spoil all my fun." The voice laughed again.

"We don't care about you're fun." Beastboy yelled as he clenched his hands together.

"No but you care about you're stupid little girlfriends hey." The voice yelled back.

"Dude they're not our girlfriends." Beastboy yelled again.

"Maybe…….. Or maybe you're lying!" The voice yelled as a figure appeared.

* * *

The figure was a female one, this girl had long black hair that went down to her butt, she wore a long black dress and had bright blue eyes, she wasn't drenched like the others she was dry, like the rain wasn't even falling on her.

"Who are you?" Robin asked again.

"Names Jasmine." The girl walked closer to them.

"And what do you want?" Beastboy asked.

"To take over the world dur." Jasmine replied rolling her eyes.

"So you're a villain." Robin got into a fighting pose.

"Chill I only wanted to make an appearance………… and make those two girls remember me." Jasmine grind evilly.

"What? Why?" Robin looked at the mysterious girl.

"Because next time you see me, you'll be working for me." Jasmine smiled as she disappeared.

* * *

Robin and Beastboy ran over to Raven and Starfire.

"Are you okay?" Robin bent down next to Starfire.

Starfire moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Robin."

"Yeah are you okay?" Robin asked again.

Starfire nodded as she sat up and held onto her head.

"Raven?" Beastboy called out.

"Raven?" He tried again but shook her this time.

Raven moaned as she opened her eyes to see Beastboy looking at her.

"Beastboy?" Raven moaned as she slowly sat up.

"Yeah." Beastboy smiled at her.

"Who was that?" Raven asked as she looked at Robin.

"Her name is Jasmine, she has some sort of power and like all villains wants to take over the world." Robin replied.

"Oh right." Raven said leaning back and now leaning on Beastboy.

"We have to get you home." Robin looked at the two girls.

When they got back it was still raining heavily, they got inside with the girls soaking wetin the boys arms.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

**

* * *

How was that? Well it will get better so please review…**

**Please, please, please lol thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY chapter 2 :P well I want to thank everyone whom reviewed, I still have school, only one week left, sooooo I will say thank you next chapter. If you like and want a chapter 3…… please review! Thank you ;)**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The boys walked in ignoring Cyborg for now. Beastboy gently laid Raven down onto one of the plain coloured lounges; Robin did the same with Starfire.

"Beastboy get blankets for the girls." Robin looked up at Beastboy just looking down at Raven, with love and anger in his eyes.

Beastboy looked back at Robin; he nodded as he walked slowly out of the room.

"What happened Robin?" Cyborg walked down the three steps that lead to the kitchen part of the tower.

"See if you can find anything on a villain called Jasmine." Robin ordered as he frowned at the thought of her name.

"Did she attack you!" Cyborg yelled in anger and worry ness.

"Cyborg can you just do it please?" Robin asked as he looked at the ground for a second, and then looked up at Cyborg.

Cyborg sighed. "Sure anything Robin."

"Thanks." Robin said as Cyborg begun to leave the room.

* * *

Robin looked down at Starfire; she lay there like a sleepy beauty, waiting for the kiss to awake her from her slumber. He slowly walked towards her and knelt down next to her he moved closer to her face.

"I'm sorry, sorry I didn't stop you from getting hurt." Robin whispered in her ear ever so quietly.

* * *

Beastboy walked into the room carrying a lot of blankets in his small, green hands. Robin noticed this and stood up from of the ground.

"Need help?" Robin asked Beastboy.

"Well you can get Starfire's blankets." Beastboy said trying to look over the big pile of blankets.

Robin nodded as he quickly walked over to Beastboy. He took the top four sheets, leaving the other four for Raven. Both boys walked over to the lounges carrying different varieties of colours. Beastboy dropped all but one on the floor next to the lounge Raven was lying on, he put the first dark blue blanket over her; tucking her in pushing the unused parts of the blanket under the lounge cushions, he did the same for the other purple, grey and black blankets. Robin got the pink blanket first; he put it over her ever so gently he did the same as Beastboy and tucked the unused parts under the lounge cushions. Like Beastboy he did the same with all the blankets he had.

"Robin!" Cyborg ran into the room seaming very frantic about whatever it was he needed to tell him.

"What is it?" Robin asked as he looked back at him in confusion.

"This Jasmine girl you told me about." Cyborg said loudly.

Beastboy sat down at the edge of the lounge where Raven was laying. Listening to what Cyborg had to say.

"The one we are going to kill? Yeah what about her?" Robin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure her name is Jasmine?" Cyborg asked as he held papers in his hand.

"Yes that's what she said." Robin nodded as he talked.

"She has long black hair, bright blue eyes, kinda tall?"

"Yes!" Robin said getting annoying at Cyborg.

"Robin……………. She's you're sister." Cyborg put out his hand that held the white pieces of paper.

"What?" Robin looked at Cyborg with a confused and shocked face.

"What!" Beastboy almost jumped out of his skin.

"Read." Cyborg pushed the paper into his hand.

Robin began to read the paper carefully.

_

* * *

Jasmine Grayson vanished with out a trace, ten years ago on October the twenty-second. She was last seen at the hospital visiting her mother and new baby brother, Richard Grayson._

Robin looked shocked as he looked up at Cyborg he was speechless, had nothing to say but stand there and look at the paper.

"There is more." Cyborg pointed to the paper.

Robin just nodded as he continued to read.

_The mother had been brutally murdered, two days before Jasmine had disappeared. The father had been looking after Richard in the hospital, if it wasn't enough Mr Grayson loosing his beloved wife, but now his teen aged daughter. "Jasmine would not stay at home." Says the next door neighbours. "She would always be out of the house, running away or screaming or crying." One of the next door neighbours stated. "There would always be a loud noise from over there. Jasmine always went of with boys, boys a lot older then herself. She was very pretty but I think that was the major problem." A person from across from the Grayson's house stated. No trace of Jasmine had been found, no suspects, no witness and no information of whether she was alive or dead. Nor was there anything about Kimberly Grayson, the mother and wife of the Grayson's. Where was Jasmine the days there mother had died, why was the last time anyone had seen her the day after her mother had had the baby, three days before she died, some people say she killed the mother, others say the murders that killed the mother, killed Jasmine too. The father committed suicide three years after. Leaving Richard alone with no one, we are glad to say one thing, Richard had been adopted. If anyone sees Jasmine Grayson, please call the police._

Robin let go of the pieces of paper in his hands, the swiftly fell to the ground as Robin stood there, shocked, strange and upset about the truth, the truth about his life.

"That was written four years ago." Cyborg said as he bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

"I was never told I had a sister." Robin looked over at Starfire.

"Robin I'm s..."

"I was told my parents died in a car crash." Robin interrupted Cyborg.

"Dude……….. Do you think Jasmine knows?" Beastboy stood up from the lounge.

"Knows what?" Cyborg asked as Robin didn't move.

"That Robin is her brother." Beastboy replied.

"I don't kn……" Cyborg was stopped as Starfire shot up screaming.

* * *

The boys ran over to her. Robin grabbed both sides of her shoulders as she screamed in a high pitched scream. She tried to hit Robin away but Robin pulled her in and hugged her, she breathed heavily against his chest as she looked around. She started calming down as Robin let her go.

"I am sorry friends." Starfire took a deep breath in.

"What happened Star?" Robin looked into her beautiful, green eyes.

"Robin……." Starfire stopped and looked over towards Raven.

"Yes?" Robin asked.

"I do not remember…….. I am sorry." Starfire looked back at Robin.

"It's okay Starfire." Robin smiled lovely at her.

"I am wishing to go to my room." Starfire forced a smile at him.

"Come on Star….. I'll take you." Robin said as he put his glove covered hand out for Starfire.

"I am glad." Starfire said with a real smile as she took his hand.

Robin pulled Starfire up as she got to her feet. Robin and Starfire held hands as they walked out of the room.

"Right…… I'm going to go…. Work on my car." Cyborg said as he smirked and exited the room quickly.

* * *

Beastboy rolled his eyes as he turned and looked at Raven, to him she was beautiful, she was like his angel, an angel that had been sent down from haven…. Even though she was in fact a demon that made no difference. He walked over to her as her eyes slowly started to open.

"Raven?" He asked as he moved faster to her side.

"Beastboy." Raven smiled as she put her hand on his cheek.

The microwave was now covered in a black aurora; it blew up with a loud, ear-piercing bang.

"I'm sorry." Raven quickly drew her hand back as she shivered.

"It's okay." Beastboy smiled at her.

"Why ……… Why are you making me feel this way?" Raven with a struggle pull her legs up and hugged them.

"What way?" Beastboy looked at her in a confused state.

"Feel like I ……….. I …….." Raven didn't finish her sentence as she looked away.

"What?" Beastboy put his hand on top of hers.

"Like……… like ………. Li"Raven was stopped as Beastboy gently but firmly pushed his lips up against hers.

Raven was confused, but she liked it. Thought began to flood her head, she began to loose control of her emotion as the new game station Cyborg had just bought blew up with a bang. Raven pushed away.

"Crap!" Raven yelled as she pushed her blankets off herself and ran out of the room.

"Raven wait!" Beastboy quickly got up off the lounge and chased after her.

* * *

Robin led Starfire to her pink room door. She turned around to face him; she smiled a warm and happy smile.

"Thank you for walking me to my room." Starfire said as she put her hands together.

"Sure Star……… anytime." Robin smiled at her as he put his hands over hers.

"This is hold the hands for no reason yes?" Starfire asked slightly confused.

"Well it could also mean that you ………." Robin trailed off not really sure how to put it.

"_Just tell her you love her" _A voice said in the back of his mind.

"_What are you crazy!" _Robin yelled back at the voice.

"_No but you are….. You're talking to yourself" _Robin's mind laughed

"Robin?" Starfire called out still a little confused.

* * *

Before Robin could answer they heard a bang, a loud bang at that. They both turned there heads, they heard very loud yelling as they ran to the noise.

"RAVEN STOP!" Beastboy yelled as he held onto her.

"Calm down, I can handle this stop, stop" Raven mumbled to herself as her eyes glowed an electric white as she put her hands on her head.

"What's going on!" Robin yelled across to Beastboy as random things blew up.

"Raven……… She is loosing control.

Starfire gasped as the lamp blew up, she closed her eyes for a minute then opened them, she walked towards Raven as things blew up left and right.

"Starfire?" Robin called out to her.

Starfire ignored him as she reached Raven, she grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Raven please stop, you can control you're powers, you can." Starfire said to her.

Raven looked up at Starfire as things began to calm down;her eyes went normal again andthere were no explosions no nothing.

"I'm sorry." Raven mumbled just being heard by all.

"No Raven, it's fine really." Robin said with a sort of smile.

"WHAT THE ……… WHO BROKE ME GAME STATION!" Cyborg yelled from the lounge room.

"Idiot." Raven said outloud, but to herself.

"WHO?" Cyborg yelled as he stomped through the halls.

"Raven are you okay?" Starfire asked as she put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Yeah……. Thanks Star…….." Raven looked away as Cyborg stomped up to them.

"WHO DID IT?" Cyborg yelled angrily.

* * *

The others stayed silent as Cyborg looked furious. He looked at every single one of them, waiting for one of them to tell.

"It was you wasn't it Beastboy!" Cyborg yelled as he pointed to Beastboy.

"No it wasn't." Raven said looking at Cyborg.

"WHO WAS IT!" Cyborg yelled as he grabbed Raven's shoulders.

"It's a stupid game station, get away from me!" Raven yelled as she freed herself.

"I didn't mean to!" She yelled as she ran off.

Beastboy glared at Cyborg, before he ran after her.

"Cyborg, maybe you should ask the facts before you go yelling." Robin said looking at Cyborg.

"Yes Cyborg, Raven had lost control." Starfire frowned at him.

"She hardly ever losses control!" Cyborg yelled still in anger.

"Exactly." Robin frowned as he grabbed Starfire's hand and walked off.

* * *

Raven ran into her room as she locked the door, she walked over to her bed and fell on it, she felt the silky, soft blankets on her skin as she sighed.

"It's a trick……. Don't fall for it." Raven sighed as she looked up at her night sky ceiling.

There was a knock on her door, Raven sat up as she called out.

"What? Who is it?"

"Rae…….. It's me." The voice belonged to Beastboy, she could tell.

"What do you want?" Raven snapped.

"Maybe to talk to you." Beastboy replied in a strong firm voice, usually he was scared or shy about knocking on her door, but not this time.

Raven slid down to the end over her bed, she put her feet over the edge of the bed, and then got down onto the floor. She slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"What Beastboy?" Raven asked as the door only showed half of her.

"Why did you run away……… away from me?" Beastboy asked.

"Beastboy…… I know those little games you play." Raven replied as she rolled her eyes.

"That's funny…….. I don't play games." Beastboy looked into her beautiful, big, indigo eyes.

"Right sure you do-"

"You're to beautiful for me to ever play games with." Beastboy stopped Raven in mid sentence.

"Beastboy…….. I can't do this. You saw what happened, I can't do this." Raven shock her head as she went to close the door.

"No Raven! That's only what you think will happen so that's what happened! You won't even give it a go, just try. I love you and you don't even try!" Beastboy yelled as he began to walk off.

Raven was confuse. Confuse about her emotions, her feelings and her friends. She opened up her door as she walked up to him; she pulled on his shoulder forcing him to face her. She looked at him as she moved closer to him, she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but it felt right. She pushed her lips up against him as they started out in just a kiss. Beastboy slid his arms around her waist, as Raven draped her arms over his shoulders. There was nothing much else to blow up, it lasted a while until Beastboy broke away.

"See." Beastboy smiled at her as he put his hands on her hips.

"See what?" Raven looked at him strangely.

"You can feel, you where just always afraid." Beastboy whispered into her ear.

"I just…………" Raven trailed off as she looked away.

"I love you Raven." Beastboy smiled at her.

"I…………… I ……… I love you too." Raven smiled back at him.

* * *

Robin continued to walk holding onto Starfire hand, she didn't know where she was going, but Robin knew exactly. He walked towards the orange door, it was the door that led to the roof, they walked up the stairs together, Starfire quite confused. When they had reached the top, Robin let go of Starfire's hand.

"Robin I am confused. Why are we here?" Starfire asked as Robin walked past the volley ball court and towards the end of the tower.

"Star, I want to tell you something." Robin called out from the edge of the tower.

Starfire watched Robin sit down at the edge of the tower; she began to fly over to him. It was dark, the big thick clouds covered the bright powerful sun, not even its glare could been seen through the clouds. Starfire landed on the ground next to Robin.

"Tell me your troubles." Starfire smiled as she sat down.

"Starfire have you ever found out something, something Important, something that is strange and in some ways scary?" Robin asked feeling stupid he was telling her what he was.

"Yes." Starfire confessed.

"What?" Robin asked a bit shocked.

"Please Robin, you are telling me your problems." Starfire replied looking into his mask.

"Starfire that girl, that girl that attacked us, attacked you. She is my sister." Robin sighed as Starfire gasped.

"My parents died, well my mum was murdered, my dad killed himself and Jasmine. She disappeared that was sixteen years ago, I wasn't even one." Robin looked down at the water that crashed on the shore of the Titans Tower Island.

"Robin, before I left my planet to come here, I had found out that my real parents died when I was born, my mother died having me and my dad, well I do not know, so we just thought he was dead. They had told me that my parents where on a trip, that they would be back later, but that was not true." Starfire looked at Robin, he looked so upset, she couldn't help but to feel sorry for him, after or she did like him. She forced a smile to her lips.

"Starfire, you are so beautiful and I ……… I … well Starfire I" Before Robin could say the words he has wanted to say ever since he has met her, the siren rang through the tower.

"Trouble." Starfire looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

The group all ran into the main room, like usual Robin walked out to the computer. He type furiously as the T.V screen lit up showing what Robin could see. Soon a big map came up as one place began to flash.

"What is it?" Beastboy asked as they looked at the screen.

"Jasmine." Robin replied.

A second place on the map began to blink a red colour.

"Who's that?" Cyborg asked.

"It can't be." Robin said as he continued to type.

"What?" Raven said in her usual mono-tone.

"It's Jasmine." Robin replied.

Many places on the map began to flash red, one after the other, on part of the city was blinking red, in about two minutes the whole map was flashing red as the siren went of continuously.

**

* * *

How was that? Sorry if it was corny or crappy, I tried meh, people have different opinions. So please if you liked and want another chapter, please please PLEASE review! Thank you :P**

Love ya all

Charm


End file.
